


our bodies (they will collide)

by Loafer_btw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: Dan and Phil watch porn together.





	our bodies (they will collide)

It’s midday on a Thursday during the holidays, and Dan and Phil are cackling. Halfway through a video found in the depths of Reddit’s 18+ section that was exactly as ridiculous and horrifying as the poster had promised, Dan wheezes, “No more, please, make it stop.”

 

It had, of course, been Phil’s doing. Dan considers himself something of an expert on the _unusual_ kinks and fetishes that can be found in the strangest places online. As a teenager, he had gotten it into his head that being knowledgeable on this particular topic would make him edgy and relevant, and he so desperately wanted people to think he was cool. So he read the threads and watched the videos, and it _was_ interesting, in a mildly disturbing way, and it _was_ funny, in a twisted way, but he couldn’t honestly say that he found it in any way pleasurable to watch.

 

It wasn’t quite the same for Phil. Phil, being the weird kid that he was, had always found this type of video entertaining; the stranger the theme, the bigger kick he got out of them. It had been Phil who had commandeered control of the TV and had steered them towards this particular video, picking the most outlandish-sounding link from an appallingly long list, ignoring Dan groaning in protest. He takes sympathy on Dan now, though, and clicks away from the video, still giggling.

 

Porn used to be a bigger part of their relationship than it was now. Back when they spent most of their time talking on MSN, Phil would send him links to whatever strange NSFW picture or video he had found with a “O.o”, and Dan would respond with a “>.<”, and those exchanges often led to them sending each other links to videos they actually enjoyed, boldly sharing with each other what they liked, what got them off. They never truly stopped, Phil still sends him ridiculous links every now and then, and they’ll occasionally watch porn while the other is away, but it’s not a frequent feature in their sex life.

 

So Dan is surprised to see Phil maneuver to a separate, much more popular adult website, and begin clicking through the site. Dan glances at Phil, waiting for him to comment, but Phil is silent, looking unperturbed. Though it’s been a while, Dan knows what kind of videos Phil prefers. He’s not surprised when Phil eventually selects a video featuring two muscular men and one petite woman. Phil sets the remote aside and settles into the couch, wordlessly, and Dan watches the first few minutes of the video. It’s not exactly his taste - it opens with the woman getting fucked by one of the men as the other watches, stroking his own dick, before moving forward so the woman can blow him. The resolution is too grainy for Dan to enjoy the muscles on the man’s stomach moving as he pushes into the woman, but his body still responds to the sounds of the gentle slapping and the woman's moans. Phil is still next to him, eyes fixed on the screen, and though he’s made no move to touch himself, there’s a tell-tale tenting in his pajama bottoms.

 

Dan restrains himself from reaching for Phil. Instead, he stands, cock surprisingly heavy between his thighs, and moves towards his bedroom, rummaging around until he finds a bottle of lube, hiding on the floor near a pile of shoes from where it had been discarded the other night. He carries it back to the lounge with him, pausing when he sees Phil. Phil’s eyes are dark and hooded, fixed on the television screen. His mouth is hanging slightly open, his knees spread farther apart than usual, toes on his socked feet flexed skyward. One hand is resting on his crotch. Dan swallows and silently sits next to him, squeezing a small amount of lube onto his fingers before passing the bottle to Phil’s outstretched hand. Phil slides one lubed hand under his pajama bottoms and sighs softly.

 

Dan coats the lube onto the fingers on both his hands, frowning at the video. It’s advertised as “bisexual threesome”, but both men don’t seem to eager to touch each other, they’re standing side by side as the woman moves between them, one hand jerking one of them as she blows the other. Dan closes his eyes instead, tilting his head back onto the couch as he slides both of his hands under his pants. He focuses on the sounds of Phil’s breaths next to him. He lets one hand loosely circle his dick, squeezing gently and stroking. He listens to the quiet, wet sounds of Phil’s strokes and matches his strokes to them, gentle and teasing, letting the warm heat build until his cock is hard in his hand.

 

He moves his other hand behind his balls, letting out a sigh at the thrill of pleasure he feels when he strokes one slick finger over his hole. He bites his lips and digs his heels into the floor as he pushes one finger into himself, breathing evenly, body easily relaxing against the intrusion. He hears Phil’s breathing stutter and his hand quicken, and Dan spreads his knees farther apart, one knocking against Phil’s as he slowly eases one finger all the way in before he stills. For now, the fullness feels so fucking good. He keeps his finger still and focuses again on moving his other hand in time with Phil’s. Phil’s going faster but his breathing is still even, and suddenly the women in the video begins moaning loudly, and Dan tries to ignore her, tries to focus instead on Phil’s breaths.

 

He’s almost torn, the thrill of self discovery, the enjoyment of feeling the pleasure he can give himself clashing with the desire to feel Phil’s hand on his cock, to roll over on top of Phil and grind their bodies together.

 

Phil let’s out a small grunt, and Dan doesn’t need to open his eyes to tell that he’s got his eyes shut now, head lolled to one side, tongue caught between his teeth. Phil’s knee presses into his before he gasps again, a little louder, and Dan knows he’s starting to get close. Suddenly just the finger in his ass isn’t enough, and Dan unconsciously rolls his hips forward before pushing another finger in, just up to the first knuckle, sucking in a breath at the sting.  Phil’s hand is moving quickly over his cock, breath starting to become uneven, and Dan’s grip on his own cock tightens, and he feels the heat in his thighs and gut build.

 

He hears a whimper and realizes that it was him. Phil makes another gasping sound in response, and Dan feels Phils breath hot against his cheek, his panting becoming harsher, more ragged, and Dan knows Phil’s not going to last much longer, any second now -

 

Phil comes with a cry, the couch creaks as Phil’s body jolts, and Dan’s almost there too, he slides further down the couch, lifting his knees up to his sides so he could fuck his finger into himself, he hears himself moaning, feels Phil bite his shoulder, hard, before he’s coming too, feeling like he’s floating before a wave of pleasure leaves him boneless, arching off the couch.

 

He feels Phil kissing his neck and the side of his face. He turns, eyes still closed, and let’s Phil kiss him sweetly on the lips. Dan peels his eyes open and pushes himself back into a sitting position on the couch, reaching for the remote and turning off the TV.

 

“You have a shitty taste in porn, Phil.” Dan informs him, breathless.

 

“That so?” Phil quirks a grin. “You didn’t seem to be complaining.”

 

Dan makes a noise of disagreement. “Next time, I pick the video, okay?”

 

Phil laughs. “I don’t want to watch your pretentious porn either.”

 

Dan pouts. “It’s artistic and tasteful.” Phil just laughs. “If you let me pick the video, then I’ll give you a blowjob. Deal?”

 

Phil pretends to think about it for a second, before leaning forward and kissing Dan again. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those times where I wish I could draw, because I have such a vivid image of this in my head that I want to share, but alas, writing is my only option.


End file.
